Twisted Games
by Lushyypants9
Summary: Perdita Prince wouldn't let Draco Malfoy be the one that she fell in love with. No fucking way. They irritate each other, they argue with each other. But she couldn't help but feel in awe watching his beautiful grey eyes sparkle every time he smiles. She wasn't aware something so hateful could turn into something she now thought impossible to live without.
1. The Beginning

_I've been working on this for a few weeks now trying to get the story to how I want it to be shown, so I hope you all enjoy it, working on the next chapter already! Let me know what you think, or what you would like to happen._

* * *

 **Perdita Prince - Twisted Games.**

"Perdy!" I jerked awake at my name being shouted and I groaned as I came to.

"Em. I thought I told you to wake me when it's _over._ Emphasis on the _over._ "

I heard Em laugh at me and I glared at her. She glanced up and nudged me to look in her direction.

I peered round to see what she was looking at I pursed my lips in annoyance.

"What. Is she doing?" I moaned, as I watched one of my best friends _subtly_ flirt with none other than Blaize Zabini.

"I believe it's called flirting." Emma laughed at me again and I gave her a look.

"I _know_ that! But with him! We are wearing red and gold uniforms but no. Of all people! She may as well be snogging _Malfoy_!"

"What was that about snogging?" I placed my face on the table in annoyance.

"Of course _you_ would hear that." I glanced over at the grinning Gryffindor, his mouth dripping with juice from his apple that he was currently eating.

James Oliver, the half blood, man whore of a Gryffindor, and someone I called a best friend smirked at me.

I shook my head at his grotesqueness.

"Please, James have some class."

He chuckled at my come back and turned to pile food onto his plate.

"Here she comes!" Emma squealed.

Em watched on happily as she waited for the other member of our squad, Molly, arrived at the table.

I felt my eyes narrow and I tsked as she sat down, and she smirked innocently at me.

"Well, well, well. What do you have to say for yourself Molly Murkin?"

She rolled her eyes and chucked her luscious sandy blonde hair over her shoulder, smirking at me.

"Nothing."

I groaned and held my head in my hands.

"But Zabini! Of all people. Molls, I thought you had standards."

She glared at me with her vibrant blue eyes.

" _I_ do. Can't say the same for you though."

I narrowed my eyebrows at the blonde and pursed my lips.

"What is that supposed to mean."

Molly crossed her arm defiantly and raised her eyebrows at me, I felt eyes on me, and I turned in my seat to see Em, and James staring at me, but when they noticed I was looking the whipped round.

"A certain ginger jokester comes to mind."

I sighed.

"Nothing is happening between us anyway."

"But you want it to" She bit back.

I groaned in annoyance.

"Ok. Ok. Can we drop this now please."

"For now." She agreed and turned to dig into her food.

…

" _Perdy."_

I groaned in response and I heard a sigh.

" _Perdy."_

My brows narrowed in annoyance.

"Go away." I mumbled.

I felt something poking me and I moaned and glanced up, my eyes barley adjusting to the light. I glared at Emma's dark eyes and she frowned at me.

"That's the second time I've had to wake you up today."

I huffed as I started to stretch out.

"It's not my fault that Trelawney sends me to sleep."

Emma sighed in annoyance.

"Did you even listen to anything she said?"

I scoffed.

"Why would I when I have my beautiful best friend to copy off of?"

We both picked our things up together and walked out of class, we were both laughing away when I saw a flash of orange and my eyes lit up and Emma saw it.

"Just be careful Perdy."

I glanced at her with confusion.

"With Fred. Be careful." Her brown eyes became solemn and I hugged her gently. Emma was very empathetic and it was something I loved about her. I strive to be as she was. It was something I struggled with sometimes. Feeling, sympathy or empathy for another person. Sometimes I wonder if I was put in the wrong house.I felt little for everyone but Molly, Em and James.

I skipped my way over to Fred and I smiled as I noticed my other Gryffindor friends.

"Harry!" I smiled gleefully and hugged him like I would a child. I saw his little green eyes widen in shock.

"Perdy!"

"Well she certainly knows how to make up for summer." Hermione smiled.

I pouted dramatically.

"I know. I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you. I promise."

Hermione laughed and nodded.

"I'll hold you to that."

"Anyway, catching up to this month's homework already Herm?" I stuck my tongue out playfully.

Harry scoffed.

"No kidding."

Ron overheard the conversation and him and Fred came over to join in.

"She's already started on Snape's homework." Ron huffed.

I started wide eyed at her and she sighed at my shocked look.

"I'm not going to apologise for starting it early. Besides, if I didn't you wouldn't have anyone to copy off of."

With her remark she began walking to our next class.

"Well that went well." Fred smirked.

"What's gotten into her?" I asked.

Ron and Fred shrugged and I rolled my eyes at the brothers.

I grabbed Ron by his collar, pulled him with me to our next class and Fred watched on humorously.

…

I inwardly groaned as I trudged into potions, although I frowned as I noticed everybody was lined up against the back of the wall, and I narrowed my eyes in frustration.

I walked up to Harry, Ron and Hermione, pushing myself through my other slimy classmates to get to them.

"Please tell me Snape's not doing what I think he's doing?" I whispered.

They turned to me grimly and nodded.

I pursed my lips.

"Great. I was perfectly happy with Brown."

"Apparently he's setting us with students to a higher mark than ourselves." Hermione whispered back.

I raised my eyebrows.

"Granger and Weasley" Snape snapped and both my friends jumped at his harsh tone, but grabbed their things and hurried to their allocated seats.

"Brown and Zabini"

"Parkinson and Greengrass."

"Malfoy and Prince"

I almost thought he was joking if it wasn't for the fact I saw my friends staring at me worriedly thinking I'd make a scene.

How right they were.

"Sorry, Professor I could've sworn you just said _Malfoy_ was my partner."

Professor Snape swirled round, his dark eyes glaring into my lighter ones.

"You were correct Miss Prince." He drawled. "If you have that much of an issue with Mister Malfoy then you should've thought about that _before_ you started to fail my now you will learn something. Now, _sit_. _Down_."

I gaped at him incredulously but made my way over to the middle of the desks and dropped my things under the table and plopped myself down. I was still bewildered what he said. Had I really been failing that much at potions?

As Snape continued, he began explaining about how the partner we were sat with, we had to work with for the entire school year to see if we had improved at all in our scores.

He began to write information on the board and I placed my hand behind my neck as I began to write, but his deep, boring voice must've sent me into a slumber because I felt a firm nudge jerk me awake.

I sat up straight as my body adjusted to being awake again. I glanced to the side of me and saw the blonde jotting down the words.

I peered around the room at my fellow Gryffindors, and they seemed to be paying close attention alongside the Slytherins. I guess it was just me who fell asleep in nearly _every_ class.

I felt another nudge, but this time it was harder and I glared at the ferret.

" _Oi_. Watch it." I whispered harshly.

Malfoy didn't even glance at me.

"Pay attention. Before you get both of us into trouble."

I frowned at him and turned round in my seat, facing Snape.

"Now. I all want you to start brewing the potion. You will work together and I will judge you once the lesson is over."

My eyes turned wide.

"What? What potion?"

"I told you to pay attention Prince. Are you incapable of anything?" Malfoy sneered as he began to get up from his seat.

"How dare you!" I began to get up from my seat but I sat back down as I noticed Professor Snape walking over to us.

"Making another scene are we Miss Prince?" He glared at me and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I was not causing a scene I-"

"It's fine Professor." Malfoy interrupted.

I gaped at him but watched silently as Professor Snape glared at me and walked off.

"Why did you do that?" I asked curiously.

"Do what?" Malfoy snapped.

"Cover for me." I replied.

"I didn't cover for you Prince. Just so you're aware. Everytime you get into trouble, you're fucking both of us over."

Without another word he strode off to collect the ingredients for the potion and I sat in the same position bewildered at what had just gone on.

But he's only being that way because if I fail he fails with me.

I refused the dwell on it anymore and got back to the potion we were supposed to be brewing.

….

"You're more annoying than I thought." Malfoy growled as I asked him another question.

I pursed my lips annoyingly.

"You don't have to be an arse. I'm just asking a simple question!."

Malofy sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose tiredly.

"If it was simple then why are you asking me all these stupid questions."

I glared at the ferret and rose up from my seat.

"You know what Malfoy."

He huffed and turned to me. His piercing grey eyes staring right at me.

"You can do it on your own. You're more than capable, and I don't want to hold you back any longer." I held my hands up sarcastically.

Malfoy sighed and shook his head.

"As correct as your statement is Prince. We have to do it together, otherwise we both fail. Now get your arse back here and help me."

I scoffed at his egotistical remark and pointed at him.

"You're not letting me help anyway! You're not even teaching me anything. So how am I supposed to understand things when you go way to quickly and don't even explain it properly!"

Malfoy narrowed his eyes and curled his lip.

"I am not your fucking tutor Prince."

I glared at his remark and just as I was about to reply Professor Snape slithered towards us.

"Great."

"This is the third time you are disrupting my class, Miss Prince." Snape drawled.

I pursed my lips angrily and pointed to the blonde haired ferret.

"Professor. How am I supposed to learn _anything_ from Malfoy if he doesn't explain anything he does?"

He raised an eyebrows and looked down at me.

"By watching."

I peered at Malfoy and all my classmates who had gone silent upon my eruption.

I gaped in frustration as I had to comprehend what Professor Snape had said.

"By watching? You can't learn anything by watching!"

I jumped as Snape pounded his fists on the desk Malfoy and myself were occupying.

"I will not tolerate anymore of your behaviour Miss Prince. You will be spending the next three days in detention."

My brown eyes widened.

"What?"

Snape's dark eyes burned into my own, before turning to Malfoy.

"The pair of you!"

At this, Malfoy shot up outraged.

"Professor!"

He shot out a finger at both of us.

"I will be seeing both of you at eight thirty sharp."

I stared as he slid away and I could feel some angry eyes glaring at me.

Very angry.

I gulped as I glanced at Malfoy's dark, searing eyes.

…..

"God, Perdy what the hell did you do?"

I groaned and held my hands on my head.

Ron snickered.

"You've really done it this time Perd."

Hermione glanced at me worriedly.

"I don't know what you did Perdy, but you should've seen the look on Malfoy's face."

Molly rolled her eyes at Hermione.

"Who cares! You get to spend three nights with the Slytherin Prince."

I glared at her and she shrugged.

Emma sighed and she picked at her food.

"You really should've seen him. He did not look happy."

James sniggered at me whilst biting into a chicken leg and I cringed as he spoke.

"Yeah, he looked pissed Perd. Still does." He nodded over to the Slytherin table and I stole a quick glance but wished I hadn't.

I met his piercing grey eyes. He really did seem pissed. And I was slightly scared of what he was going to do. This wasn't either of us playing stupid pranks on one another. I got him into trouble and by the looks of things I was going to pay for it.

…...


	2. Detention

Twisted Games - Detention

* * *

I peered around cautiously as I made my way down to the dungeons, on my way to detention.

I cursed myself silently as I trudged up to Professor Snape's classroom. The door was already open and I walked in silently.

Malfoy was already there, sitting in his potions seat, and Snape was sitting at his desk impatiently.

They both glanced up as they noticed me. Both were angry stares, but one significantly worse than the other, and I didn't have to look at him to know which one. I could feel his eyes piercing into mine and I gulped.

Snape didn't hesitate as he strode over to me, shoving a piece of parchment in my arms so quickly I almost dropped it.

"You will be marking students work for the next two hours. I expect it all done by the time I get back."

He said nothing else as he disappeared out the room. I watched him leave, almost wishing he would come back, nervous to what Malfoy would do.

I turned to him hesitantly and handed him a piece of parchment from the list he gave me,and I sat down on the desk next to him. So I was close enough but not too close.

I sighed, glancing down at the students work as I began marking it. I didn't even bother speaking to the ferret. The tension in the room was enough without me adding to it.

I laid my chin on my hand as I began checking boxes, but my eyes were soon drawn to the blonde as he placed what looked like a bright green vial of liquid in front of me.

I raised my eyebrows at him and he huffed impatiently.

"Drink it." He demanded.

I gaped at him and shook my head.

"I don't think so." I pointed to the vial, quill still in hand. " _That_ looks disgusting and I don't want any boils all over my face thanks."

Malfoy sighed and ran a hand over his face impatiently.

"Will you just drink it Prince. If you paid any attention in potions, which I know you don't, you would know that any colour, other than black, when brewing a colouring potion, is fine."

I inhaled at his intelligence and stared at the vial.

"Fine. But I swear if I grow a tail or something, I'll turn you back into a ferret myself."

I was slightly shocked when Malfoy let out a low laugh and a smirk as he peered down at me.

"We both know you don't know how to do that, so I'll think I'll survive."

My light brown eyes glared into his grey ones as I picked up the vial before holding my nose and gulping down the liquid.

My eyes widened as I observed my nails glow luminescent blue.

"Wow."

I stretched my hands out in front of me and hummed.

"That is pretty cool."

Malfoy scoffed and I looked up at him.

"Yeah, and pretty basic."

I pouted as my confidence had just been shot down by none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Look, we can't all have the intelligence trait OK? Some of us have to work for that."

Malfoy narrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"What are you talking about? I wasn't born smart Prince. I've worked my arse of since our fourth year, so having _you_ as my partner really doesn't do me any favours."

I sighed dramatically.

"Well, I'm sorry I am such a disappointment to you Malfoy, because your opinions matter to me."

He scowled at me in return before handing me another vial. This time it was full of bright red, thick liquid and I grimaced at the sight of it before drinking it.

I glanced down at my nails to see them turn into a dark purple and I turned them over in thought. It's definitely a potion I could use.

I furrowed my eyebrows in concentration, and my eyes turned to Malfoy who was busy sorting out the other potion bottles.

"Whilst we're on the topic of my failure-"

"Were we? And here I thought you had finished speaking." He interrupted and I scowled at him, ignoring him and carrying on.

"Whilst we're on the topic of my _failure,_ I don't suppose you would be…" I trailed off as I hesitated.

"Be what Prince?" Malfoy asked harshly and I picked at my nails nervously.

I shrugged at him.

"I just thought with us being partners and all, considering my declining scores, that you would be a willing participant to help me out?"

I glanced up at him beneath my lashes but all I got was a blank stare and my posture sunk.

"What?" I asked anxiously.

Malfoy grimaced at me.

"You want me to be your _tutor_?"

I nodded, not trusting myself to speak.

"I mean, you're not exactly partner material. You fall asleep in _every_ lesson you have. Do you not sleep Prince? Too many nightmares?" He raised his eyebrows and showed his annoying smirk.

I rolled my eyes at him and threw a rolled up piece of parchment at him. It hit Malfoy in the chest, and his eyes flickered down to floor where it had landed and then at me again.

"Ouch."

I pursed my lips at Malfoy.

"Grow up."

He raised his blonde eyebrows at me.

"Says the one who just threw a piece of parchment at me."

I sighed loudly and looked at him pleadingly.

"Will you at least think about tutoring me? That way, you might actually help me improve my scores and you won't have to fail."

Malfoy tilted his head slightly, pondering the idea.

"Even if I said yes, how would it work?"

I shrugged from my seat.

"I don't know. I guess we could meet in our free time."

He held a perfect scowl and I leaned back in my position as I waited for the insults.

"You do realise, free time, is called _free time_ for a reason?"

I crossed my arms in irritation.

"Then what do you suggest genius?"

Malfoy's jaw clenched and I raised my eyebrows sarcastically.

"We'd have to meet after classes."

"Till when?" I moaned.

"Till you understand and get everything right." He bit back.

"But what if that takes all night?" I grumbled.

"Then it takes _all night,_ Prince. This was your idea. Don't make me regret my decision, and we can't let anybody know about this." He pointed to himself and then to me and I nodded.

"Agreed, if anybody found out that I was with you they'd-"

"They'd _what_?" Malfoy interrupted and I went to argue back but when I peered up him, I was taken back by the darkness his bright eyes held.

His judging eyes ran they way over my form.

"Not like your _pathetic_ little friends could do anything to me anyway."

I stared up at him incredulously and jumped up from my position. My own darkness began to seep through.

"How dare you."

Malfoy smirked at me and stepped closer to me, infuriating me even more.

"You know, you're _worse_ than saint Potter and the other three idiots that you hang around with."

I scoffed at the ferret and crossed my arms against my chest.

"Is that so?"

He hummed and took a step forward.

"I mean, Avery is cute but smart, Murkin is popular and obviously hot, Oliver is athletic and charming. That leaves you. What _are_ you exactly?"

I felt my blood boil beneath my skin and Malfoy could tell, as he kept that smug smirk plastered on his face.

"I mean, you're not smart." He scoffed. "Clearly. I would say you were popular but not for the right reasons."

I narrowed my eyes in frustration.

"And what reasons would they be, _Malfoy_."

Malfoy furrowed his brows in confusion, letting his arrogance falter for a moment.

"You mean you actually don't know?"

I shrugged my shoulders at the blonde.

"Enlighten me."

"OK, well, first of all you follow Weasley around like a lost puppy, so if you're trying to be subtle-"

"I do not fancy Ron, thank you very much!" I gaped at his remark but he just replied with a smirk.

"Who said anything about Ron. You know exactly who I'm talking about."

"Well, it's none of your business." I retorted, now uncomfortable with the conversation.

Malfoy pointed at me.

"You, just made it my business."

I scoffed.

"What does my love life have anything to do with you?"

He shook his head in frustration.

"Because, if anyone finds out we'll both be in shit."

I pointed at him.

"You _literally_ just said my friends couldn't do anything to you."

Malfoy shrugged his broad shoulders in response.

"They can't. Nobody can. But if somebody finds out that I'm helping a Gryffindor, and a _Prince_ , my reputation will take a massive beating."

I took a step back out of shock and glared at the ferret.

"I'm sorry I'm such an _abomination_ to you."

He sighed in annoyance.

"Do you have any idea who you're family are? What your _father_ is?"

I looked away from his piercing eyes, instead, focusing on the colour of his tie.

"Even you know I never knew my father."

"Yeah, well maybe you should dig a little deeper."

I held my breath, awaiting his reaction but he gave none.

"Are you implying that you know who he is?"

" _Jesus_ , Prince, it doesn't take a genius to figure it out. As it turns out your close with someone related to you."

My mind was running a mile a minute to try and understand Malfoy's cryptic message, and we both turned towards the potions door as we heard Snape's quick paced footsteps making their way here.

I peered back round when Malfoy pulled me closer to speak quietly.

"Gryffindor quidditch champions 1973, it will be like looking in a mirror." He pulled away from me when Snape entered the room.

I was still confused by what information Malfoy had just told me.

The fact he knew my father? I'm not even sure if I want to know.

I zoned back in when Snape called my name.

"You are both free to leave, but I expect you back tomorrow at the same time."

With that Malfoy flew off before I was able to stop him.

I ran out trying to catch up but when I got out the door he was gone.


End file.
